Segunda Chance
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Meu nome de nascença é Neil Perry... Aos dezesseis anos, eu me matei...


**N/A: **mais uma fanfic escrita para a Gincana de dois anos do NFF. x3

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda chance<strong>

"Sabe o que é mais interessante?" House perguntou, invadindo a sala de Wilson e sua privacidade. O amigo tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava visivelmente espantado por ver House ali. Por mais que o infectologista fosse assim mesmo, Wilson ainda acreditava que em momentos como aquele, o outro o deixaria em paz.

"House, me deixe em paz." Wilson falou, virando-se em sua cadeira e ficando de costas para House. Isso resultou no mais velho sentando-se no sofá que tinha ali na sala.

"Seu pai – que você mal fala – aparece aqui no hospital – sem mais nem menos – e, quando vai embora, deixa você chorando. Acho que a parte mais interessante é eu desconhecer a razão de você estar assim."

Wilson abriu um pequeno sorriso. De certa forma, sabia que aquele era o jeito de House mostrar que se importava, tentando colocar uma máscara de curioso por cima de sua preocupação. Mas, mesmo assim, não podia contar a ele.

Não podia contar a ninguém.

"E então...? Vai me dizer ou vou ter que descobrir sozinho quem é Todd Anderson?" O oncologista arregalou os olhos, virando-se para House.

"Como... Como sabe disso?"

"Hipoteticamente falando, eu teria vindo para a sua porta tentar escutar a conversa quando o seu pai chegou." Wilson sentia o coração bater freneticamente no peito e continuava com os olhos arregalados. Ele não sabia o que dizer. "E então? Quem é ele?"

Wilson manteve-se em silêncio por um tempo, tentando fazer as lágrimas pararem de descer. House aguardou igualmente em silêncio. Ele sabia que naquele momento era só uma questão de tempo para o outro lhe falar.

Algum tempo depois, o mais novo finalmente falou.

"Para você saber quem é Todd Anderson, eu preciso lhe apresentar ao Neil Perry antes." House continuou calado, apenas assentiu. "Meu nome de nascença é Neil Perry... Aos dezesseis anos, eu me matei..."

House estava com o cenho franzido e encarava o rosto do amigo. No entanto, Wilson olhava para um ponto qualquer em sua mesa.

"Eu fiquei morto por quase meia hora. Não sei como foi possível. Como eu consegui _ressucitar_. Mas depois que acordei, meu pai me obrigaou a enterrar o antigo Neil Perry... E eu acabei tendo que mudar de nome, de estado... De desejos. Eu sempre quis ser ator, House. Mas meu pai sempre quis que eu fosse médico. Mas depois de voltar a vida eu... Eu precisei fazer o que meu pai queria, se não acabaria me matando novamente."

House nunca pensara que ficaria sem palavras diante de Wilson, ou que não teria vontade de brincar com a infelicidade dele. Naquele momento, eram apenas muitas informações.

"Antes de cometer o suicidio, eu..." Wilson engoliu em seco e abaixou ainda mais a cabeça, levemente envergonhado. "Eu namorava com esse Todd Anderson." House estava cada vez mais chocado.

Wilson era _gay_? E ele _não_ se chamava James Wilson de verdade? E ele queria ser _ator_? House nem sabia por onde começava a se inconformar. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o oncologista continuou.

"E agora, Todd está com cancêr. Ele está em um hospital na nossa antiga cidade. Os médicos demoraram para descobrir o cancêr e é muito provável que ele venha a falecer." Novas lágrimas começaram a descer pelos olhos do oncologista.

"Por que não vai visitá-lo?" Wilson finalmente o encarou, mas parecia levemente confuso. "Se ele morrer, ele precisa saber que você ainda está vivo. Se sobreviver, vocês poderão ter uma segunda chance." Wilson ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos e tentava achar sentido naquilo que House falava. "Agora você não é mais dependente de seu pai."

"Por que... Está agindo assim? Você não é assim, House."

"Amber já morreu – e nós dois me culpamos pela morte dela. Não quero que você perca mais alguém." Wilson olhava House nos olhos, comovido. "Até porque, se continuar assim, o próximo será eu."

Wilson sorriu – era incrível como House conseguia ser House mesmo naquelas situações.

**x.x.x**

"Com licença?" A porta do quarto se abriu e Todd tentou focar seus olhos na pessoa que estava entrando. Por estar tomando muitos remédios fortes, achou que estava morrendo, pois essa era a única explicação para estar vendo o seu falecido amigo Neil entrar em seu quarto.

No entanto, havia outras pessoas no quarto. Nuwanda – também conhecido como Charlie -, Knox e Chris estavam ali, e os três estavam de olhos arregalados, encarando Wilson que acabara de aparecer ali.

"Neil?" Charlie perguntou, um tanto hesitante. Todd franziu o cenho, perguntando-se se estava mesmo morrendo ou não.

"Sim, sou eu." A voz de Neil – Todd estremeceu ao escutá-la. Ele estava ali, de verdade. Mas estava fraco demais para perguntar. "Vocês... Podem me deixar um minutinho a sós com Todd?"

"Como assim? Você, que pelo que todos nós sabíamos havia morrido há anos atrás, aparece aqui assim e nem ao menos nos dá uma explicação?" Nuwanda estava inconformado. Se aquele fosse mesmo Neil, ele sentia raiva, embora uma parte de si estivesse aliviado e até um pouco feliz.

"Venha, Charlie. Deixemos os dois conversarem." Chamou Knox, puxando o amigo pelo braço para fora do quarto. Os três se retiraram, deixando Todd e Wilson sozinhos.

Wilson se encaminhou até o lado de Todd – e sem ao menos piscar, o enfermo não desgrudava os olhos do amigo. Todd tentou abrir a boca para falar, mas sua boca estava seca e, vendo que ele iria falar, Wilson postou-se a falar.

"Perdoe-me. Por favor, me perdoe." E as lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos de Wilson. "Eu não tenho o que dizer, Todd. A única coisa é que eu nunca deixei de pensar em você. Eu nunca deixei de lhe amar. Posso ter mudado de nome, de estado e até meus princípios. Mas a única coisa que manteve-se intocada dentro de mim foi o amor que eu sentia por você."

Todd também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Por mais que quisesse, ele não estava chateado com Neil, assim como sabia que o que o outro acabara de dizer era a pura verdade. Entre as lágrimas, abriu um sorriso.

"Eu também te amo. Sempre amei, durante todo esse tempo." Wilson, também abrindo um pequeno sorriso, inclinou-se na cama de Todd e beijou-lhe os lábios.

"Você me perdoa, Todd?" E o doente assentiu, feliz. De repente, ele sentiu-se forte para lutar contra sua doença. Ele _precisava_ ficar vivo. Agora que ele sabia que Neil estava vivo, eles podiam ter uma vida juntos. E, parecendo que conversavam por telepatia, Wilson respondeu: "Eu sou oncologista, pedirei para ser o seu médico responsável, nem que eu tenha que trabalhar aqui por algum tempo... Eu irei lhe salvar, Todd. Eu irei. Agora, não teremos mais nada entre nós."

E, sorrindo, eles se beijaram mais uma vez.

Como havia prometido, Wilson curara Todd. Wilson, assim como acontecera consigo mesmo há anos, achava que aquela era uma segunda chance para Todd viver. Mas, diferente da última vez, essa era uma oportunidade para os dois.


End file.
